


Trustfall

by orphan_account



Series: ColdFlashWave Trilogy's [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And goes into the deep end, BDSM, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Mick Rory, Bondage, Cisco and Barry are regularly hit on by Rogues, Clover clamps, Coldflashwave Trilogy, D/s, Dom Mick Rory, Eventual Dom Barry Allen(in sequel), First Date, I have a weird way of tagging, I might need to add more tags later, Lengthy explanation of backstory, Lisa Snart flirts to interrogate unsuspecting nerds, M/M, Mark Mardon is gay, Mick likes Barry's ass, Multi, Other, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Polyamory, Porn with a great deal of Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, The Lady posts her first smut fic, Trilogy fic, Waxplay, candle wax, clothespins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart is possibly the most snarky submissive to ever exist, Mick Rory is his loving Dom, and Barry Allen is the man they've set out to seduce into their relationship. A three part story, that includes sex, a deeper look into Mick Rory's soft side, and a bisexual Cisco Ramon cheering in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trustfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buffy (BuffyScribbles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyScribbles/gifts).



> Hello! This fic was written for the lovely Buffyscribbles who gave me a prompt that requires three oneshots, they're all rather lengthy and this is the first one:) I'd also like to mention that I don't usually think of Lisa as this excessively flirty, but I couldn't resist the idea that she'd tease Len this way. I hope you all enjoy!

Leonard Snart had a strict rule that he kept his private life… Well, private. Lisa always knew where he was headed in case of an emergency but the rest of the Rogues knew nothing and were damned nosy sometimes. He was fairly certain Mardon had tried following him once or twice and he was damned glad he knew the city better than the weather wizard. Len was careful about who he trusted, and the only two people he explicitly trusted were Lisa and… Mick. 

Len had met Mick Rory one day shortly after he had started living on the street and the slightly older man had quickly started to trail after him thinking he might get into trouble. It had started off as annoying, 

Len had developed a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas from the abuse his father had doled out, but when Len realized Mick wasn’t trying to keep him out of trouble he relaxed. Mick finally confided in him that the streets were not a place where you usually met people you could trust, unless you went into the small part of the city where the homeless where organized, but they rarely trusted anyone enough to let them in. That’s when he and Mick had begun their life of crime, Mick was fascinated by fire and went out to set something on fire almost every night, while Len realized rather quickly that he could see why so many criminals got caught. They got cocky, and didn’t time their escapes properly, so Len began to hit small jobs to work on his theory and discovered that his method worked, he even began to time how quickly the police responded to the alarms.

Things worked out well for them, they stayed close to one another, began acquiring safe houses, Len set up a trust fund for his sister, Mick bought a fire thrower… Things were quieting down and Len had realized that he had more time on his hands, so he began searching for a method of release. 

He’d started with drinking, and, although he enjoyed getting drunk he wasn’t crazy about the hangovers that he got in the morning, it messed with his work so he decided against it. Billiards was enjoyable, but he won so often because of his ability to calculate the shots that he gave up on it. 

It was shortly after dismissing billiards as a pastime that Len realized he hadn’t been able to have regular sex since high school, and he began searching for a partner. Now, Len hadn’t made it past his sophomore year, but he’d had one boyfriend and two girlfriends in that time that had taught him a lot about his preferences. 

The first girl, named May, was sweet, rather innocent, and he’d felt guilty about dragging her into his messed up life. They dated for a few months before parting on pleasant terms because Len just wasn’t willing to commit to a girl he though his father might hurt if she got further involved with him. 

The second girl, a wild child named Jackie, made him realize he swung both ways, she’d had many different ideas about sex and had coaxed him into a threesome twice, the second time the guy had focused on Len just as much as his girlfriend and he’d had a bit of a revelation of sorts. He was bisexual, he had to be, he’d heard little snippets of people talking about gays and lesbians of awhile and one of the girls in his English class had been whispering for nearly a year about how she thought she was bisexual, meaning that she liked both girls and boys. 

Len had had to take a step back at that moment and quickly decided to take a break from dating to reexamine what he wanted out of a partner. His girlfriend had agreed, seeing as she had decided she wanted to experiment with other people and told him firmly that if he eve wanted sex she’d be happy to provide, no strings attached. 

Len had had to be very quiet about searching for a boyfriend, since his father was adamantly against anyone non-heterosexual, but soon found a rather interesting guy his age who was comepletely and utterly gay, a quiet, intelligent boy named Matt. Everyone in the school knew Matt was gay and he was bullied because of it quite often. But it didn’t take long for the other students to realize that the boy was under Leonard Snart’s protection once the two started dating. But it took the teens until after Leonard left high school to realize that the two had been actively dating. Len had broken up with the guy because he had quickly realized that dating him would put him in danger of his father, and Len felt that his ex-boyfriend had been too sweet a kid to get him into trouble. 

Later on in life, after trial and error concerning his sexuality and a few unpleasant encounters Leonard had come to a very firm conclusion about having sex. (A) He didn’t care what gender the person was and (B) he was extremely submissive in bed. He’d discovered that part with his second girlfriend, but he’d been unable to admit it until adulthood. So, armed with the knowledge that it would be difficult to find someone he could ultimately trust to submit to, Len had mustered up the courage to ask Mick if he knew of anyone in the BDSM community.

Mick had stared at him for a few minutes before nodding his head a little and replying that he knew quite a few, what did Len need? Len had relaxed slightly at this, reassured that Mick didn’t think he was, well, odd and explained in simple terms that he needed someone he could trust. He’d been without a dom for a number of years and didn’t have the connections he needed to find someone who wouldn’t screw him up. Mick stared at him a little more before asking Len if he trusted him. Len had nodded his head in confusion before realizing what Mick was asking. 

There was a long pause of silence but after contemplating the offer for a few moments Len nodded his head again and asked if they could talk about what kind of dynamic Mick would want. Mick had shook his head and stayed stubbornly in his seat explaining to Len that whatever Len would need he’d give him, and what they really needed to discuss was what Len wanted in their dynamic. Not what Mick wanted. This started the two of them into more than a sexual relationship, as Len found himself trusting Mick more and more with little pieces of himself. Mick was very cautious to make sure that Len knew that what they did in the bedroom, didn’t have to apply in public. And Len had quickly agreed that when they were in public, Len had the appearance and control, and while they were in the bedroom, Mick would take control so that Len could let go of all of the stress on his back.

Now, Mick Rory and Leonard Snart were very secretive about their relationship. It was part of the reason the two would go to entirely safe houses set apart fro their usual haunts to have their fun. Of course, no one would ever guess from what they knew of their public personas that Leonard Snart was a submissive, or that Mick Rory was his Dom. And the two were very comfortable around each other as a rule, but most just contributed that from the years they had worked together, not the fact that their trust in each other ran deeper than anyone knew (except Lisa, Lisa knew everything and continued to rub in the fact). But the trust between Mick and Len, that was the reason that the two of them could work together so well, and how the two of them had stayed together for so many years.

Len had figured out early on in their relationship that if he told Mick not to do something, Mick made sure that nothing even remotely close could happen during the time Len gave up control to him. If Len said he didn't want to be called derogatory names, Mick only referred to him by name or a light pet name. 

If Len told him that having a way out of bondage was important, Mick made sure one strategic knot was loose and within reach at any time, or that the handcuff key was pressed into the palm of Len’s hand. If Len said yellow, Mick would immediately stop to get his feedback before deciding whether they should continue. It was a comfort to him, and the bonding experience had cultivated a trust that was invaluable to them both. 

So, the fact that his arms were restrained to poles that Mick had built into the floors just for him, the fact that there was a taste of rubber in his mouth, and the fact that a blindfold was cutting off his vision, made him relax instead of tense was not a surprise to him, not anymore at least. Now, Len knew Mick was somewhere near him, he could smell the smokey bastard if he was twenty feet away, but what he had in store was a mystery to him. And Mick reveled in that fact, keeping the element of surprise always in hand.

The first scalding drop that landed on his chest made him recoil slightly, but as it solidified against his skin he relaxed into the smooth feeling of the wax. The next drop landed on one of his nipples and he moaned behind the gag as he sunk into the pain. A large, calloused hand drifted to his side to anchor him right before a stream of wax was poured from his shoulder across his collarbone to his other shoulder.

“Christ, you look so good like this, Len.” 

Len could only let out a groan of frustration as his cock was getting harder with the gentle ministration of pain and pleasure.

“Easy, we're not done yet.”

He breathed through his nose in a huff and a finger tapped it lightly. “Don't pout, you'll get what you want soon enough.”

The other nipple finally received a large drop of wax and Len tensed again knowing that Mick would probably head south at this point and he fervently hoped he wouldn't be heading where he thought Mick would head. 

There was a moment of complete stillness where Len felt himself tense, waiting for the impact before he heard the candle being set down. He relaxed momentarily before he felt excruciating pain in both of his nipples and he tried to buck away from the pain. Mick's soothing hands were on his hips rubbing circles though and he calmed listening to Mick's light praises.

“Good boy, you're taking that so well. Such a good sub for me, easy now, you're all right”

Len melted under the words and quickly let himself drop his head against his raised arm as Mick picked up something off the table.

“There's going to be a lot more pinches, I'm using clothespins, not the clover clamps this time, give me a signal you want to keep going.”

Len would have rolled his eyes at Mick’s cautiousness if he didn't have the blindfold on, but he held up the peace sign with his fingers to signal that he was fine. The next sensation Len felt was the searing pull against his skin as Mick placed a clothespin right next to his dick. A corresponding pin quickly followed up on the other side and Len clamped down on his gag to keep from screaming. He felt Mick's finger's pulling at the skin on his hip bones and flinched as each side had a clothespin swiftly applied to it.

“So beautiful like this, just relax for a second.”

Len did as he was told and then promptly screamed into his gag as a pair of clothes pins where snapped on his balls. Mick's hand was there against his face holding him steady as his head lolled over. 

“Almost done, Len. Almost done, you're doing so good.”

The deep voice of the man in front of him whispering encouragement in his ear made Len let out a shudder before a low whine came out of the back of his throat. Mick took the hint and swiftly removed the ball gag.

“Easy, Sport, you okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Len drawled out the title with a slight smirk to assure Mick that he was okay.

“What do you need?”

“Need to come… Sir,” the title came off just as snarky as it had previously and Mick replaced the gag with a light flick to one of the clover clamps. 

“Soon.”

Mick walked away from Len for a moment and Len waited anxiously for him to return. There was a crack of a whip and Len yelled into the gag as one of the clothespins was whipped off. Mick took precise aim hitting the clothespins off every time and Len whimpered and screamed behind the ball gag thinking that it would never end.

Mick had only applied six clothespins for a reason and as soon as they were off he was untying Len and lowering him onto the bed situated behind him.

“Lay your head down, Len. That's it, breath normally. I'm gonna take the clamps off now.”

The clamps were removed quickly and Len gripped the sheets in his hands as the blood rushed to his nipples. Then Mick had swallowed his member whole and Len whimpered because he needed to come so badly. Mick pulled up off of his member after Len had tried to push back into the bed to get away from the stimulation. He replaced his mouth with his hand and began to stroke Len quickly.

“Come.”

Len cried out as he came and half sat up placing his hands on Mick's shoulders for leverage. Mick worked him down from the high and gently removed the blindfold. The sudden light made Len squint his eyes but he soon refocused and he saw Mick staring at him.

“You know, I'm almost tempted to leave the gag on. You're a lot less bossy this way.”

Len did his best to glare through the exhaustion and the rush of dopamine running through his bloodstream. Mick only shook his head with a rare chuckle and a smile.

“I'm joking, Snowflake. Here.”

The gag was gently pulled out of Len's mouth and he worked his jaw a little more out of habit than anything. He then laid back against the bed sleepily as Mick removed the wax from his skin and soothed the burns with his tongue.

“How you feeling?”

“Euphoric,” the sarcastic tone was paired with a smirk before Len exhaled the rest of the tension out of his body, “been too long since we had time for this.”

“Yeah, we need to plan better next time though, I think Lisa just texted.”

Len groaned, “Fuck, I’d been looking forward to a longer session. The rest of the Rogues have been giving me a headache.”

“Why do you think I suggested we come here for some one on one time. I thought you were gonna freeze Mardon’s ass off the other day.”

“Yeah, well, the guy has got to keep a lid on that temper of his. He’s going to ruin a job if he keeps going off half cocked.”

Mick grunted and stood up to grab a bottle of aloe, “I know you don’t like aftercare, but those burns are gonna scar if we don’t treat em.”

“Then don’t, I’m fine having scars.”

“Rogues might ask questions, you all right with that?”

“We can tell them it was a sparring session gone wrong.”

Mick nodded his head succinctly, “Okay, take two minutes to come down from sub-space and we can be out of here.” Len nodded his head in agreement as he was still feeling a little out of it and hissed as the sheets accidentally brushed against his nipple.

“Do you always have to focus on these, Mick? You make it hard for me to wear a shirt!”

“I know, but you looks so much better without one.”

Len glared at Mick this time with enough spite in it that Mick chuckled, “Lisa says if we don’t get back soon she’s going to keep the kid in our living room to herself. Who’s she talking about?”

Len shot up and flinched as his muscles protested, “Barry must have dropped by.”

“Who’s Barry?”

“He’s a CSI investigator that volunteers at Star Labs. Cisco, you remember him the scrawny kid who made our guns, he made it clear that if we had malfunctions with the guns again not to kidnap him. So I told Barry to get Cisco to fix mine, it’s been acting up here lately.”

“So this kid just did it willingly?”

“Of course not, I threatened him.”

“Really?”

Len winced as he pulled on his shirt with a curse, “Fuck. Yeah, he’s pretty easy to coerce.”

“Make a good sub?”

Mick raised his eyebrow comically as Len huffed out a laugh, “Yeah, I don’t think he’d go for that.”

“Never know. Besides, we’ve been talking about adding a third for ages. We gotta start somewhere, could at least take the kid out for coffee.” Mick gestured out with his hands as he shrugged on his coat and checked out Len’s ass while he was bent over picking up his jeans. “He’s of legal age, right?”

“Yeah, yeah he is… and maybe. You’d have to know him, Mick.”

“You obviously like him, I’ll like him too.”

Len snorted as he thought of the irony of The Flash subbing for Heatwave and pulled on his parka. “Well, if we don’t get there soon Lisa will eat him before we have a chance. You coming?”

“Hell yeah, I wanna see this one.”

~

Barry had been sitting on the couch in the Rogues hideout for a good three hours before Lisa decided she would have a little fun. She’d been in and out of the room from the start, making sure Mark hadn’t snapped up the cute, cardigan wearing nerd that was vaguely familiar to her. It was obvious that he was a little nervous and Lisa recalled that she had seen him with Cisco once or twice. That didn’t stop her from having her fun though.

“So, what’s a sweet boy like you coming to Len for?”

Barry blinked at her sudden intrusion for a moment and scooted back a little as she sat conspicuously close to him, “What do you mean?”

“Well, you look good enough to eat, I doubt you’re here for anything innocent.”

Lisa tilted her head in a manner that seemed innocent and devious at the same time before flashing Barry a winning smile. Her hand came up behind him and began to comb through his thick hair as she let her tongue touch her lips, peaking out just a little in a seductive manner meant to lure men in in a moments notice.

“What’s a good boy doing in the lion’s den? Hmm? You can tell me.” Lisa purred in Barry’s ear as he leaned back trying to get away from her without seeming impolite.

“Lisa!”

Lisa pouted as Len grabbed Barry and pulled him off the couch away from his sister. “What the hell, Lisa?”

“You were taking too long, Len. I warned you…”

Len smirked at his sister before practically handing a shocked Barry to Mick who just wrapped a hand around the younger man’s arm before leading him into the hallway. Once the two were gone Len shook his head at his younger sister. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

“Aw, does Lenny have a crush!”

Len’s eyes narrowed before he left the room without answering Lisa who had a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Let me know how he is in bed!”

Barry looked gobsmacked at Len as he rolled his eyes and yelled back, “In your dreams, Lis!”

Lisa cackled from the other room and Len heard her go out the back door with a hysterical giggle.

“My apologies, Allen. Do you have the gun?”

Barry gestured to the case that was sitting on the coffee table and Len strode over to give the Cold Gun a thorough look over before letting Barry go.

Mick, meanwhile, was alternatively smirking at the nervous young man and staring at the guys ass. Len let out a dramatic sigh knowing exactly what Mick was doing.

“Mick, stop making him nervous!”

“Aw, come one, you can’t tell me you haven’t thought about it before, Len.”

“Then ask him out, you halfwit.”

Barry sputtered incredulously as he looked back and forth between Mick’s grinning face and Len’s cool exterior.

“How about it, pretty boy? Want to get a drink sometime?”

Mick backed off on his teasing to seriously ask the question and Barry was thrown enough to stumble out, “Sure.”

There was a small chocking sound from a room upstairs and Mick’s grin was positively feral when he heard it, “You getting a good show up there, Mardon?”

“No!” there was a short pause where you could almost hear the wheels turning in the weather wizards brain, “Just didn’t know you swung that way, Rory.”

“I swing a lot of ways, now let me get back to asking the man out.” Mick turned back to Barry who looked like he had just realized what he’d said, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, your house. Dress casual, we’ll take a walk though so bring a coat.”

Mick walked past Barry to the bottom of the stairs and sent a smirk Len’s way as the man reentered the room with a neutral expression on his face.

“Am I allowed to come, or is this a private party?”

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving you out, Boss. Just tell Mardon to keep his mouth shut.”

Len chuckled as he saw Barry’s mouth hang open momentarily before shutting and adopting an expression that made it seem like he was debating if he had just won the lottery or gotten himself into some deep shit.

“Everything seems to be fine, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

Len pressed a wad of cash into Barry’s hand without the speedster entirely realizing it and then ushered him out the front door.

“Don’t drive too fast, you might get a speeding ticket.”

The little wink Len sent him made Barry blush before taking off running. He stopped a mile out and leaned over with his hands on his knees taking a few breaths.

“I just agreed to go on a date with Heatwave and Captain Cold. Getting drinks is a date, right? Yeah that’s a date.” He ran his hand through his hair before standing up straight again and turning around in a state of bewilderment, “I am so fucked.”

~

“You’re going on a what with who?” Cisco Ramon stared at Barry for a good minute before finally speaking and the words that came out of his mouth weren’t entirely what he had been thinking. “I mean, it’s great you’re going on a date you’ve been in a really bad dry spell, Man, but… What with a who?”

“Okay, I was at the Rogues dropping off the Cold Gun and it was pretty awkward.”

“Yeah, I would imagine, even without them knowing who you are that had to have been awkward.”

“I haven’t even gotten to the best part, Lisa Snart started to come onto me, not straight onto me but she was being very touchy while asking me very inappropriate questions.”

“Woah, yeah, I know how that feels. She’s hot though.”

“Please leave me out of that, but anyway, she’s flirting with me and asking me what I’m doing seeing her brother when all of a sudden Snart is there removing me from the couch and handing me off to Mick Rory like I’m some… damsel in distress!”

“Wicked.”

Barry was pacing at this point as Cisco sipped on his caffeine fix for the day and calmly watched Barry’s meltdown. “So Heatwave takes me to the hall as Snart is dealing with his sister and I can feel Rory’s eyes on my ass so I was majorly resisting the urge to flash out of there.”

“I feel ya man.”

Barry pointed his entire hand at Cisco, “Thank you! See, that’s not even the worst part, after Lisa left Len was checking out the Cold Gun and Mick is making me feel rather like a piece of meat, when suddenly the two are talking about me!” Barry raised his hands in the air in exasperation before letting them drop to his sides, “Then Mick asked me out for drinks and I was so shocked I agreed!”

“You and me both keep getting on unintentional dates with villains, Dude. Last week I was approached by Lisa again, and I think Mardon was trying to pick me up last week in this gay bar I frequent because bisexual bars aren’t a thing yet around here. Which they totally need to be.”

Barry nodded his head emphatically as he stopped pacing but Cisco could see that he wasn’t paying full attention to what he was doing, “Then as Mick was leaving Len asked if he could come too, and somehow that was confirmed and now I think I’m…. I’m going on a date with both of them!”

“Do you want to?”

“Yeah! No… maybe?”

“Dude, I’d give it a try, it can’t be worse than your other relationships.”

“What if it’s a trap? What if Cold told Heatwave that I am the Flash.”

“Captain Cold may be a theif, and a murderer, and a massive jerk, but he’s never told anyone about your identity. I doubt he’d do that. Did I just defend Captain Cold? Okay, this is probably the weirdest day ever. But seriously, Dude, just go. It’ll be fine.”

“Maybe…”

~

Barry glanced around the West home anxiously and mentally reassured himself that Joe was working late, which meant there was not possibility of him catching Mick Rory picking him up for a date. That didn’t mean Barry didn’t jump when the doorbell finally rang and he opened the door quickly. 

“Hey, just give me a minute, I can’t seem to find my keys.”

Mick leaned against the door frame and Barry noted that he was sans his regular jacket, opting for a t shirt and jeans.

“Where’s Len?”

“Waiting in the car, is this your jacket?”

Barry was bending over to pick up his keys that had somehow fallen under the coffee table when Mick asked the question and he hit his head trying to come up too fast.

“Ow,” Barry yelped before standing up fully while rubbing the back of his head.

“What’d you do, hit your head?” Mick looked amused as he took an appreciative glance over Barry’s casual attire.

“Yeah,” Barry sheepishly took the coat Mick held out and gave him a nod of thanks.

“Come on, let’s get you somewhere you can’t hurt yourself.”

“I am not usually this clumsy. Late, yes, I’m notoriously late, but clumsiness doesn’t usually factor. I’m a forensic scientist so I can’t be clumsy all the time, or else things don’t come out right on the machines.”

“I’d imagine.”

“Yeah, so um… Where are we going?”

“To the car.”

“No, I meant where are you taking me out? What is our final destination?”

“A bed, hopefully.”

Barry stopped for a second until he saw Mick’s teasing glance back at him and then he huffed out a laugh, “Oh, oh that’s uh, that’s good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. Len and I want you to feel comfortable after all.”

“Oh, God, I’m not going to last the night am I?”

Mick’s uproarious laugh had Barry letting out a relieved laugh and he smiled genuinely as a very calm cool and collected Leonard Snart came into view smirking like he knew exactly what they were talking about. He’d be all right with these two, even if it was just one date, Barry was pretty sure he’d never forget it.


End file.
